Grasshoppers
by LonelyAngel44
Summary: AU- Iantos Jones is a rich welsh boy who usualy is at his boarding school. He is home for the holidays and after a disaturois dinner party, runs to the woods that surronds his country house. There he runs into Jack Harkness a man living in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't written anything in a while but had inspiration for this from watching a movie last night called Skellig, it was really good. So review and let me know what you think. Because the story line is rather big in my mind at the moment Im thinking of splitting it up into three different parts with maybe 20 chapters in each. Not sure at the moment so I will just have to see how it goes. I don't have a Beta and if you are one and like the story feel free to message me to be my Beta, god knows I could do with one. Enjoy._

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Ianto Jones was your typical looking, English rich boy snob. He stood at the Cardiff train station with his head held high not looking anyone in the eye. He was very angry. He could still recall the conversation he had had with his father only an hour ago.

One hour earlier

_Ianto stood outside in the courtyard of his prestigious private boarding school waiting for his usual limo to come and pick him up. He scanned the driveway only seeing high middle class cars driving in and out picking up the children that pretend to be high up even know everyone knew they were just a sad bunch that where only slightly above the middle class. But he, Ianto Jones was the top of the top. He was the high of the high and the richest boy in school. _

_His father, Ifan Jones shared shares all across the world with business corporations on high sales market. Everyone knew Ianto Jones and Ianto Jones knew everyone important. He said the word and it was done. So he was questioning himself as to why his limo was late. Then his mobile started to ring. He flipped out his blueberry and looked at the caller. "Father" its read. He sighed before answering._

"_Good afternoon father,"_

"_Good after noon son, plans have changed. The limo won't be coming to pick you up. You need to go to the local bus station and catch a bus to the train station. There you get a ticket for Cardiff train station where a car will be to pick you up. I'm working tonight so I won't see you until tomorrow, so behave and be nice to your mother. Goodbye." His father rushed out. _

_Before Ianto could even protest or ask why the line went dead. Iantos mouth was hanging open in shock. He had to catch a local bus, a local train, a local ticket. What did his father take him for!_

So here he was, the high almighty Ianto Jones standing in a local train station looking around for a sign that said his name. He finally spotted it and briskly walked towards the ageing man with a driver's hat on smiling at him.

"Mr. Ianto I presume! Pleasure to meet you sir! I'm Barry Colemns, you driver for today, let me take your suitcase and lead you to the car, It's quite a walk though sir, bloody nightmare finding a parking space out there, mayhem! Utter mayhem!" chatted Barry as he took Iantos suitcase and lead him to the exit.

Ianto stayed silent through Barry's wittering about the weather and the traffic through the whole car journey. They drove for around three hours when they reached the gate on the Jones' country house.

Tucked away in a secluded part of the welsh countryside stood the giant mansion gleaming in the rare sunlight. Behind it was a deep green forest that's trees blew in the light wind. To Ianto this was as close as he got to a proper home. Every since he was seven he had been at that boarding school and only ever came home on the holidays. Ianto had finished his eleventh year at school and was once again home until school began again.

Barry grabbed his suitcase from the boot and passed it to Ianto who took it grudgingly. His usual limo driver would carry it into the house for him. Barry smiled at Ianto before tipping his hat and walking back to the car.

_Goodriddance _Ianto bitterly thought as Barry got in the car and drove out of the cobbled driveway.

"Ianto! Ianto darling come inside! There is some lunch waiting for you in the conservatory!" Iantos mother chimed from the doorway.

Derek, the family butler came and took Iantos suitcase out of his hands as Ianto walked into the house. His mother had rushed off to fix her hair or something. Ianto tugged off his suit jacket but left on his waistcoat. It was sunny outside but not hot.

Ianto breezed into the conservator and saw the meal laid out for him. It was some kind of salad with bread rolls. Maybe his mother was trying to tell him something. Ianto looked down at his stomach. Maybe he should just skip this meal. Yeah, that's what he would do just in case he had gained some weight and not noticed.

Ianto left the conservatory that looked out across the lake beside the house that was also surrounded by woods. Ianto used to love playing make believe games in the woods when he was younger. He would be a boy runaway that was living in the forest surving on only nature.

That was until his mother had seen how dirty he got and banned him from ever playing in it again. That was when he closed his silly childhood and became a man like his father had always told him too. What's the use of make believe when make believe is only make believe. You have to face reality some time and Ianto Jones did that at the mere age of seven.

Persila Jones strolled into the hallway as Ianto was halfway up the stairs. She called up to her son.

"Ianto, do make sure you present yourself nicely for tonight, I'm having a party and inviting important people so don't ruin it." She said smiling.

Ianto faked a smile back.

"Of course mother," he replied before turning away and carrying on towards his room. Ofcourse she expected him to ruin it. She always did.

Ianto sighed as he lay down on his king sized bed. His bed at boarding school wasn't uncomfortable but nothing beats a lazy boy mattress he had had for years. He could hear busy movement from downstairs and hurried speaking. His mother organizing the party he supposed. She always went over the top to show off to people that they had cash and could spend it.

Ianto knew he should start to get ready; he didn't want to annoy her too early in the night. Yet again it seemed lately just his presence annoyed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so I've got chapter one up because I really want to see what people think so far. I have the whole story planned in my head if my fingers will let me type it. I hope I can finish this and not be overcome by writers block. So again please review and let me know if it is utter crap and what not. Again, if you are a Beta I would love the help. Thanks to all that have favorite me and this story so far, I would love some reviews though! So Enjoy._

Ianto was trying to hide in the corner of the dining room sipping a glass of champagne. It was the only time his mother let him drink so he was making the most of it. He was already onto his third glass. He looked around the room noticing the same faces that always came to the parties. Business men with their wives and sometimes the odd child. Speaking of odd children, a little boy across the room about the age of ten had been staring at him all night. He was getting extremely pissed off to say the least.

Ianto took a quick glance around the room to see if the boy's parents were close by before making his move. They didn't appear to be near so Ianto stalked over to the boy staring him dead in the eye. When he reached the boy he hissed to him in a low voice

"Kid, what the hell are you staring at, I have half a mind to punch your face in right now," the boy cocked an eyebrow and wore an amused smirk.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you had been in a fight with a wall and lost recently," the boy smiled showing his teeth.

Iantos face flushed a deep red of anger and clenched his fist by his sides.

"Why you little brat, I ought to teach you a lesson!" Ianto growled.

The boy's eyes flashed with surprise and fear for a second before going back to his smug smile. Just as Ianto reached out a hand to grab his collar a hand firmly settled on his right shoulder. Ianto froze.

"I do hope that lesson has something to do with mathematics, Mr. Jones," A deep voice spoke from behind. Ianto slowly turned around and looked into the eyes of Mr. Wright, his father's right hand business partner.

"Samuel, run off and find Aunty Anne, I want to have a word with Ianto," Mr. Wright smiled at the little boy as he turned and scuttled across the room to find his aunt.

"Now Ianto, care to tell me why you were threatening my ten year old nephew?" Mr. Wright asked with a stern look.

"I…well…you…see…he…I…champagne…s-sorry," Ianto stuttered out as he bowed his head.

"I see, well I will find your mother and tell her of this and let her punish you accordingly, but for now stay away from the champagne if that isn't too much to ask," Mr. Wright frowned at Ianto. He had seen the boy grow up and was puzzled to why he was behaving this way at one of his mother parties.

Iantos face dropped at the thought of what he mother would say once Mr. Wright told her.

"Wait, Mr. Wright! Why bother my mother now in the midst of her party! I will go to my room and tell her of this tomorrow, just please don't tell her now!" Ianto begged.

"Well I-," Mr. Wright started.

"Tell me what Ianto?" asked a calm voice from behind. Ianto spun around and there stood his mother in her evening gown looking at him suspiciously.

Ianto suddenly felt very hot in his three piece suit even though there was a cool breeze running through the room from the open patio doors that led to the moonlit lake.

Mr. Wright coughed.

"Well Mrs. Jones, your son here was threatening my nephew Samuel, I didn't find it appropriate behavior for a boy of his age so I thought it best to inform you of the invent and you could deal with it accordingly," Mr. Wright said like he had just informed the captain they had stuck gold.

Mrs. Jones let out a sigh.

"Very well, thank you Mr. Wright you may continue with the party and give my apologies to Samuel, now Ianto, come with me," Mrs. Jones instructed before striding out of the room and into the corridor. Ianto obediently followed like a loyal dog.

Once in the hallway Mrs. Jones spun around and grabbed Iantos wrist firmly.

"Why do you always insist on making a scene at my parties? Can't you just behave for once! Why do you always make a fool out of me! Out of the Jones name! No doubt Mr. Wright will be spreading it like gossip! That my good for nothing son is an angry boy who can't hold his alcohol or temper!" Mrs. Jones screeched in Iantos face.

Ianto flinched back.

"Mother I'm-"

"Sorry! Yes I know! But sorry isn't going to fix anything Ianto! What has to be fixed is you! I thought your father had taught you discipline and how to be a man! But you have failed him and you have failed me! Now get out of my sight before I do something I will regret," Mrs. Jones finished while rubbing her forehead.

Ianto opened his mouth to say something then closed it and turned on his heels and ran up the stairs. He flung open his bedroom door then slammed it shut. He paced back and forth clenching and unclenching his fists. Tears started streaming down his face and loud sobs chocked in his throat.

He furiously rubbed at his face to stop the tears. He was a man! Men don't cry! They don't show weakness even when they are alone! His mother was right, he was a failure.

He walked up to his window and started at the dark forest. Suddenly the fog in his mind cleared up and he felt a pull towards to forest. Yes, if he went there all his worries would melt away like when he was a little boy before his mother banned him.

He tugged open the window, grabbed hold of the drainpipe and slide down the brick house. Once his feet hit the ground he turned and sprinted into the darkness leaving his worries behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, I'm throwing out these chapters faster than I ever thought I would! Thanks again to all who have added to favorite and reviewed! Please stick with me because I will get this finished! Mark my words! So again hope you enjoy because it's time to meet *drum roll* the one and only Jack Harkness _

Ianto ran and ran, pushing through bushes, tripping on tree roots and getting hit in the head by hanging branches. Of course none of that mattered because he felt so alive! He was a bird that had spread its wings and was welcoming the sky! Free to go wherever and do whatever he liked.

Ianto whooped in the air and lifted his head to look at the star lit sky as he slowed his pace of running down to a jog. He saw a clearing up ahead and the glint of the water. He picked up his pace heading towards the lake.

Just as he reached the edge of the slope down to the lakes bank his right foot slipped and he was sent sprawling down the muddy hillside towards the shore of the water.

His elbows slid across the stones skinning them and cutting through his dress shirt. His knees dragged along until coming to a stop in the knee high water. Iantos head was face down in a mix of murky water and mud.

He pulled his head up spitting out water and mud and wiping it off his face. He sat up and tore of his now battered suit jacket to see his ripped shirt with blood dripping from his elbows. He unbuttoned his waist coast so he could roll up his sleeves easily but kept it on. It was his favorite after all.

"You took some fall, not as graceful as I had hoped seeing as I would presume you did ballet as some point in your life," chuckled an American voice from the top of the slope Ianto had fallen down.

Ianto glanced up and could only make out a dark figure of a man standing at the top.

"Next time I'll perform some pirouettes for you shall I? Wanker," Ianto seethed.

"Someone's got a mouth on them, didn't your mommy ever tell u swearing is bad, anyway you're like 12 or something," came the voice again only this time closer.

The man was now peering at him from the bottom of the bank just inches from the water.

"I'm not twelve! I'm sixteen if you must know! The age of a true man!" Ianto announced proudly starting to stand up in the water.

The man extended his arm to help but instead pushed Ianto squarely in the chest so he fell back down on his butt. Ianto landed with a thud.

"Some true man alright!" then man laughed.

"Oh yes kick a man while he's down, how very noble of you," Ianto growled standing up and immediately stomping out of the water and making his way back up the slop.

"I'm no posh so I don't have to be noble to you or anyone," The man replied following Ianto up the slope.

"Well that much was obvious, why are you following me anyway? Haven't you got some rabbits to hunt forest man," Ianto drawled.

"Firstly I got to make sure your highness makes it up this slope safe and sound before it attacks again and secondly I'm no hunter," then man said reaching the top of the slope seconds after Ianto.

Ianto turned to the man making out his face in the moonlight. His brown hair was messy and sticking up all over the place and his bright blue eyes had a hint of playfulness in them but what revolted Ianto to take a step back was the dirt smudged on his face and on his hands.

Ianto wondered if he looked that bad and nearly shivered thinking about it.

"Then who are you and what are you doing roaming around the woods in the middle of the night being a bother to anyone who happens by," Ianto asked putting his hands on his hips.

"What's it too you? This woods yours is it?" The man asked staring at Ianto.

"Well…no! But I live just over there," Ianto pointed to the direction of his house "and would like to know what kind of people lurk outside,"

"Well I'm no lurker, I'm sure of that. The woods never seemed to bother you before mister high and mighty, why now have u come looking," the man asked with questioning eyes.

Ianto opened his mouth the reply then shut it. He had come out here to leave his worries behind and here was this stranger creating more for him! His eyes flashed with anger before he turned away and stormed off. The man called after him.

"What! Are you too good to give me an answer Ianto Jones?"

Ianto froze.

The man had been following and was close again. Ianto spun around and rushed towards him pushing him up against the nearest tree holding onto his collar of his washed out blue shirt.

"You think knowing my name gives you some kind of power! Your probably just some sad man who is poor and wants it all so you're trying to blackmail me or my family! Well you can piss off right now! You pathetic piece of trash! So you run home to you house of a million children you can't afford to feed and go live on your benefits because you're not getting anything from me or my parents!" Ianto released his grip on the man and stepped back.

The man glared at Ianto with anger in his eyes.

"You think I want your money! Your families' money! I wouldn't take anything off you if I was dying! You think because you're a posh rich boy it's all about you and your family! I don't give a shit about you! So I suggest you turn around and walk out of these woods and don't show your disgusting face here ever again!" The man spat rising to his full height, that was taller than Ianto, and staring him down.

Ianto took a step back and glared back at the man.

"Don't think my father won't be hearing about this! We don't want any trash living in our beautiful woods so don't make yourself comfortable," Ianto threatened before turning and walking away back towards the house.

"Your dad may scare you but he doesn't scare me!" The man shouted from behind.

Ianto spun around and swung his fist catching the Americans nose. The man let out a noise and cradled his nose.

"You little brat!" the man shouted before flinging his whole body weight forward and grabbing Iantos shoulders and forcing him to the ground. Ianto let out a yelp as his back hit the hard ground and a large weight came crashing down on his stomach.

The man had a tight grip on Iantos wrist and held him still.

"I could kill you right now, take away everything, your comfortable life of luxury and your family of fakes," The man hissed right by Iantos ear.

Ianto froze as his mind processed what this man had just said. Then he wondered if he should just give up. Let this crazy man kill him so it would all end. No one would miss him; he had no real friends, just fakes who wanted the popularity. His mother and father called him a failure and never loved him. He had nothing left to live for.

"Go ahead, I have nothing left to live for," Ianto whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well this isn't exactly how I planned this story to go so let me know if it's taken a turn for the worse. So enjoy._

The American pulled back his head and looked into Iantos eyes. He saw the buildup of tears; tears of defeat. One rolled down his cheek and the man wiped it away. He suddenly felt sorry for this boy. Maybe he pushed him too far with his jars and sent him over the edge. Maybe he didn't live as comfortable as he thought. But he had a giant house and butlers to wait on him every second! How could someone want to die when they had that!

Ianto closed his eyes waiting for this man to do him the biggest favor and end it. But instead the man leaned back down and whispered in his ear.

"There's always something worth living for," then the man pulled back and stood up.

Ianto opened his eyes in shock and slowly stood up. He turned to face the man only to be met with silence. The man was gone and Ianto was now standing in the woods alone.

Ianto turned towards his house and saw the light of a flashlight coming towards him. He covered his eyes from the light as a figure approached.

"Bloody hell Ianto! What happened to you!" the voice of his brother Rhys reached his ears and Ianto sighed in relief, he was scared it would be his mother. Not like she would care enough to look for him.

Ianto smiled at Rhys before shrugging his shoulders. Rhys shook his head and took off his coat and passed it to Ianto. Ianto pulled it around himself before walking over to Rhys and then walking back in the direction of their house.

"Did mother tell you to come looking for me?" Ianto asked.

"Well me and Gwen arrived and she can flapping up to me going on about keeping you out of trouble, so I went up to your room to check on you and found your window open. Figured you'd be out here somewhere," Rhys explained.

"Poor Gwen nearly had a fit with me leaving her alone at the party, so I said for her to come but she was having none of that saying she just got these shoes and what not, so I came on my own," Rhys whittered.

Ianto was lost in his thoughts about the man in the woods. Who was he? Why was he there? Where was his home? All these questions swam around in his head until it hurt. The one that bothered him the most was why he had said that sentence then walked away without an explanation.

Ianto tried to forget about it as they walked in through the back door avoiding the party and going up the stairs. Rhys left Ianto at the bottom of the stairs to go find Gwen.

Ianto carried on by himself and when he got to his bedroom he collapsed on his bed.

He kicked off his shoes before taking off his waist coat and dress shirt and settling under his covers and falling into a deep sleep.

_The forest was covered in darkness. No moonlight fell through the tress and no light shimmered from the lake. Everything was silent. Ianto looked around trying to grab hold on something. He reached out and felt a body. He loomed closer and he realized it was the figure of his father frowning at him._

_His dad reached out to grab him but Ianto turned and ran. He ran into the darkness and kept running until he bumped into another figure. He had hit it so hard he sent it falling off the edge of a cliff. He looked down and saw his mother falling down screaming up at him. Ianto reached out to grab her and was about to step of the cliff when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close._

_The figure smelled like pine leafs and mint. Ianto felt safe in the arms and didn't want to turn around and ruin it. The figure leaned close and uttered the words_

"_There's always something worth living for," in a sweet voice that seemed to float around his head like a warm blanket. Ianto knew who was holding him but at that moment didn't care because he felt so safe and wanted in that moment he didn't dare move a muscle._

"_But I have nothing, no one wants me around. Rhys has Gwen now and barley ever comes home. My mother and father think me a failure and they are right. No one loves me or needs me," Ianto whispered._

"_That's not true," the figure whispered._

"_What do you mean?" Ianto asked._

_Before Ianto could get an answer the figure disappeared and Ianto was left alone. _

"BEEP BEEP!" shirked Iantos alarm clock. His eyes flicked open and his surrounding came into focus. There was light streaming in through his window and a light breeze rustling his curtains. He leaned over and clicked off his alarm clock before sitting up. He groaned at how he smelled and how dirty his hair was.

Once Ianto was showered and dressed he trudged downstairs to get some breakfast recalling his bizarre dream over and over. He dismissed it as a buildup of stress left over from his final exams he had completed at the end of term.

Ianto sat down to eggs Benedict with some pancakes on the side. No one else seemed to be up, probably recovering from last night. If you looked around the mansion you would find the slightest clue that there was a party last night. The cleaners took their jobs very seriously.

After Ianto had picked at his breakfast not having the stomach to eat it he strolled out to the patio and looked out across the lake. There was a light drizzle and grey clouds over head but it wasn't too cold to sit outside and admire the still wonderful view.

Ianto sat down on a deck chair and closed his eyes for a moment. When he re opened them he bolted up right. There standing at the edge of the lake where he had fallen last night stood a dark figure. The rain was coming down heavier now so Ianto couldn't make out who it was but he was fairly certain he knew who it was.

Ianto ran inside bumping into Rhys, to get his coat.

"Good morning Ianto, someone's in a hurry. Are you going outside! Its bloody freezing! Not to mention the rain pissing down! Are you crazy man?" Rhys questioned.

"Um yeah, I need the air. Don't worry I will be back for lunch," Ianto shouted behind him as he ran out the back door.

Ianto started to sprint towards the woods heading to the spot he had been last night hoping he hadn't imagined the figure. The man.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the positive feedback everyone! I also want to say a special thanks to my friend Laurie who is reading this and letting me know if it is any good. So enjoy and if you want to review! By the way I have gone back and read it and have picked up on some spelling mistakes so you don't need to message me about them I am well aware. I'm not going to go back and correct because you guys understand it. Enjoy. _

Ianto ran until he reached the edge of the slope he had slipped down the previous night. Making sure he didn't make the same mistake he peered over the edge to check if someone was there while holding onto a nearby tree for support.

No one was standing at the edge of the bank like he had seen. Maybe he had imagined it? A snap of a branch from behind him caught his attention and he whipped around to see a retreating figure disappear into the darkness of the woods.

"Hello?" Ianto called out.

When he got no reply he walked the way he had seen the figure disappear.

Another noise from the left and another fleeting glance of a figure. Ianto ran in that direction not wanting to lose the figure this time. Ianto pushed away clawing branches as he made his way into some kind of clearing.

Before he had a chance to look around the clearing he stumbled and cut his chin on a rock. He let out a gasp as he wiped his hand under it and found blood, only a little scratch.

Ianto heard the sound of a crackling fire and glanced up to see a small fire pit which had some kind of tarp strung up above in the trees to stop the rain.

Ianto only then noticed the figure sitting by the fire. His face lit up by the light of orange. Dancing shadows across his face. The same face.

The man just stared at Ianto before getting up and pulling a large blanket out of a bag by the fire. He then proceeded to put it over his head and run out towards Ianto. Ianto looked up at the man stunned. The man pulled the blanket over Iantos head so it was sheltering them both before helping him up and pulling him under the shelter of the tarp.

"T-thanks," Ianto stuttered as his teeth started to chatter.

"You're stupid you know, coming out here in the pouring rain. Your parents are wasting their money on private education for you if you didn't even bring an umbrella!" The man said grabbing a kettle that was sitting by the side of the fire and pouring some hot water into a cup.

"Here," he said holding out the cup to Iantos cold hands. Ianto took it and started to take small sips of the hot liquid.

"Thanks, again," Ianto said feeling sheepish. The man gave him a half smile before turning around and busying himself with some logs on the fire.

Ianto took a proper look around and saw that the man had two tarps. One that was strung above them and another attached to two trees behind so it made a kind of tent with two walls and one big opening that the rain didn't get into. Ianto also noticed one sleeping bag, some tins of food, a small rack with wet clothes hanging on and a small radio.

"Do you live here?" Ianto asked in a small voice.

The man turned around and also surveyed the small space the same way Ianto had.

"Yeah, suppose I do," he said before adding two more logs to the fire making it crackle and blaze brighter.

The man leaned down and rustled around in the backpack before getting out what looked like a first aid kit. He pulled out a strip of band aids, none of which looked like they had been taken out before. He then turned to Ianto and leaned close.

With his index finger his wiped away the blood on Iantos chin making him wince.

"Sorry," the man said smiling. He then carefully stuck the band aid on the cut before leaning back to admire his work.

"Thank you," Ianto said running his finger along the band aid. The both smiled at each other for a moment before the man cleared his throat.

"Right, should be an hour or so before the rain calms down and you can make a safe trek back," he said peering into the rain like he was looking for something.

"Nonsense, I can go now," Ianto said starting to stand up.

The man cocked an eyebrow at Ianto before he sat back down.

"Yeah, maybe I will just wait a bit, but once it shows any signs of slowing I will get out of your hair," Ianto said looking at the weather miserably.

Ianto started warming his hands on the fire then blowing into them. The man was watching with an amused look.

"You know you're better off just sitting on them," He said smirking. Ianto glanced at him before sitting on his hands. He blushed a deep red when the man let out a bark of laughter.

"By the way, I'm sorry about what happened the other night. I shouldn't have said what I said," The man said looking Ianto in the eye.

"Yeah, well what's said is said, isn't it? Can't take it back now," Ianto grumbled looking down at the fire.

"Hey! I'm trying to apologize here! Geesh, your crap at social interaction," the man said looking away.

"I'm crap at social interaction! I don't even know **your **name!" Ianto said flapping his arms about. The man grinned before extending his hand.

"Jack Harkness, pleased to meet you!" he said flashing Ianto a cheesy grin. Ianto couldn't help but smile a shook his hand lightly.

"So, Jack Harkness, why do you live out here?" Ianto asked pulling the blanket around him tighter.

"It's a long story," Jack said looking away.

Ianto looked down at his wrist pretending there was a watch there before saying

"Well I have around an hour to kill so I'm in need of a good story," He said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks everyone again for the reviews and stuff, so no one is confused this has gone back in time to Jacks life. Please review it makes my day! Enjoy._

Jack Harkness was that boy in class that all the girls giggled about and all the boys picked on. He stayed quiet, kept his head down and only spoke to someone if it was necessary. He paid attention in class and got good scores on tests. He had no friends so retreated to the library at lunch times reading books on the outdoors and camping. He had always wanted to go camping but his dad had never and would never take him let alone buy him a tent.

Jack walked home in the rain not having the shelter of an umbrella because his last one had broke six months ago and his dad refused to buy another one. Jack would spend the little money he earned working at the corner shop on it but he was supposed to give it all to his dad, but he only gave him 75% and was saving the rest for when he could escape this god forbidden place at eighteen. He only had two more years to go then he was as free as a bird.

Jack was nearly at the unit of run down flats at the end of the street where he lived when a blue Mercedes pulled up beside him. He recognized the car immediately as Josh Hills, the most popular and rich boy at school. Jack quickly looked around for an escape but two of Josh's' mates jumped out of the car and pushed him against a wall. Josh then slowly climbed out, cigarette in hand, sneering and walked over.

"Jacky boy, I heard you've been bugging Stacey again, you know I don't like it when trash annoys my girl," Josh said emphasizing the word trash.

"For the last time dumb ass Stacey is my lab partner and I have to talk to her to ask for the fricking ingredients!" Jack spat.

"Now now yank, don't go getting all rowed up. I don't like that you are bugging my girl then telling lies about it, so how about you and me sort this out at the bike shed tomorrow so we can sort this man to man," Josh said blowing smoke in Jacks face.

Josh then burnt out his cigarette on Jacks arm making Jack scream and thrash around. Josh's friend kept him in place before he stopped. Josh gave Jack a nasty smile as he was left to slide down the wall cradling his arm.

"See you tomorrow Harkness," Josh said over his shoulder as he walked back to his car and got in disappearing as quickly as he had come.

Jack didn't know how long he sat in that alley cradling his arm but when he looked back up the sky was dark and all the working lampposts where lit. He slowly got up before covering his arm with his sleeve and caring on down the street. His mind felt hollow and bare, his feet commanding themselves up the familiar flight of stairs and onto the third floor, down to door number thirteen and getting his key from his back pocket. He slipped in the door before quietly closing it and tiptoeing through the kitchen towards the bathroom.

A quick glance into the living room showed his dad passed out on the couch surrounded in ten or so beer bottles. Jack felt relieved that his dad wouldn't see the state of him right now.

Jack reached the bathroom and quickly closed the door. He ripped off his tie then unbuttoned his shirt before slowly sliding his arm out. The burn was black in the middle and red and swollen around. He ran the tap to cold and slowly reached his arm under it. He winced as the water first hit but then relaxed as it soothed the throbbing. After about three minutes of holding it under the tap he got a wet flannel and wrapped it up. Then he heard the footsteps.

The door swung open to reveal the face of his grubby looking dad. He grunted at him which probably meant "I'm out of beer, did you drink it," but he looked confused when he saw the flannel on Jacks arm. He reached forward and grabbed it yanking it away. Jack hissed in pain.

At first his dad was silent before a strange noise started forming in his throat. Laughter. His dad was laughing at him.

"Some other kid do this too you did he, got you pretty good to aye, what did you do? Steal his girlfriend, not like anyone would go for you. Bet it hurts like hell, you better not have taken my sore cream, that's for my back pain and it's expensive and not to be wasted on the likes of you, boy." His dad reached out and tightly clamped onto the spot the burn was before pulling Jack close and hissing "You hear."

Jack just nodded not trusting himself to speak with the amount of pain running up his arm. He let go before turning and walking to the front door and grabbing his coat before leaving. He was heading to the pub early tonight.

Jack despised his dad. Things had been better when his Mom had been here. He had been more relaxed and less likely to take his anger out on Jack. He chose his mom instead. So one day she had had enough and packed a suit case and announced she was leaving. Six year old Jack had run into his room, packed his blankly and teddy in his rucksack before running back to the door to leave with his Mom only to find her already gone.

"She didn't want you, boy," His dad had seethed before going to the fridge and getting another pack of beer and sitting down to watch the football.

Jack cried himself to sleep that night blaming himself for his Mom leaving but hating her for leaving him here with that horrible man. He went to sleep with the hope it was all a practical joke and in the morning his Mom would sneak in and call him a silly sausage for believing them then would cook him a big breakfast and they would spend the day at the park. That didn't happen the day after or the day after or the day after and finally Jack lost hope.

Now he was sixteen and only had to stay here for two more years when he would leave school and go far away from here. He dreamed of living in a country cottage by a lake and enjoying nature every day like the pictures he had seen in the books in the library. He hoped to get a job at a corner store in a little village that was just a walk from where his house would be. That dream was what kept him going every day, the small chance of hope that someday things would be good for him.

The next day at school Jack kept extra quite and his head down extra low hopping Josh would be too caught up in some drama that he would have forgotten about Jack. At lunch time he noticed people staring at him and whispering and figured he was the new gossip. Then one of Josh's friends approached him and told him Josh was waiting for him at the bike shed and if he didn't go Josh would add a nice burn to his forehead.

Jack looked around nervously before following the boy. His plan was to wait for Josh to get close, then unbalance him and make a run for it. As Jack approached the bike shed he noticed a whole crowd gathered around the outside of the see through shed but only one person inside, Josh Hill. Jack got pushed forward into the shed then the boy shut the door and put the pad lock on. Jack looked around and saw all the faces cheering and smiling all around the shed. Some hammering on the glass and some making rude gestures.

Jack turned towards Josh and he smiled, showing all his perfect teeth probably from an expensive dentist. Jack looked around for an exit but only saw the way he had come in from which was now crowded with people peering in. When he turned back to face Josh he didn't see his fist flying for his face in time and fell back onto the ground feeling blood trickle down across his mouth and on his chin. He wiped it with the back of his hand and heard a big cry of cheers for Josh.

The world seemed to be spinning to Jack. He heard shouts and cheers; he saw Josh's face sneering at him along with all the other people outside and then his saw the face of his father instead of Josh's. Rage filled him up and his fist clenched by his side. He only saw red as he jumped up and lashed out at Josh with the face of his dad. He pushed him to the ground, sat on him and landed punch after punch. He didn't hear the cries of pain and pleas to stop. Instead Jack leaned in close to Josh's ear and spat

"I could kill you right here, take away your comfortable like and fake friends," then as Jack was about to snap Josh's neck a rush of noise came to his ears all at once. Shouts, screams, locks being broken, feet running everywhere and suddenly he was yanked off Josh by his English teacher Mr. Kingsley.

Mr. Kingsley pushed Jack away and crouched down to Josh checking his pulse and asking if anything was broken. Josh just kept saying over and over

"He's going to kill me, keep him away, keep him away!" he wailed.

Mr. Kingsley pulled Josh close telling him he was safe before turning to look at Jack and giving him the most disgusted look he had ever seen. In his eyes was disappointment and shame.

The doorway was free due to all the students running away once a teacher showed up so Jack ran out and kept running. He ran back to his flat and walked straight inside knowing his dad would be at work or down the pub at this time of day.

Jack ran into his bedroom packing up the little clothes he had, toothbrush, comb, water bottle, first aid kit and then rolling up his quilt and pillow. He then went into the kitchen and took the small travel kettle from under the sink and two bottles of water, a can of beans and one apple. He then made his way out of the house not even looking back.

Jack didn't know how he got there but found himself sitting at Cardiff train station staring at the train times. He felt around in his pockets and found roughly fifty pounds from work he had kept on him seeing as his dad hasn't mentioned payment last night. He chose the train that would be arriving soon and bought a ticket. Ten minutes later his train arrived and he got a seat and kept his head down. He didn't know why he did seeing as no one on this train knew who he was or what he had done but if felt like they all knew and where looking at him with the same look Mr. Kingsley had given him.

After about three stops Jack decided to get off and see where he was. He stepped onto a tiny platform of a small train station squeezed into a tiny village. Jack looked at the village allowing a small smile to form. This was like the village he had imagined escaping to and living near. He found a little grocery store and walked inside. He went up to the counter and a small bald man greeted him.

"Hello lad, haven't seen you around here before, what can I do for you?" the man asked. Jack thought of a lie off the top of his head and went with it.

"Well I wanted to know if there was a bed and breakfast or hotel around here, you see me and my dad were supposed to go camping but when we got here found that our tent had been torn so need a place to spend the night," Jack said hopping to sound calm and not like he was bullshitting. The man nodded like he heard thing kind of thing every day before saying

"Well sorry sunny boy but no b and b here, what I could do though is take a look at your tent, I'm quite good at fixing stuff," the man said smiling. Jack quickly panicked.

"Oh no! Thank you! You see it's really bad, totally shredded, we would need a whole new one," Jack said trying to sound sad. The man looked surprised before rubbing his chin and saying

"Well that's too bad, but I do have these tarps you see," he said walking from behind the counter and going through the door at the back. There was some rustling noises before he reappeared with two thick green rolls of tarp.

"You could use these, put one above and one behind, just make sure you put it against the rain and not towards and that's as good a tent as any," The man said handing them over smiling. Jack took them with a baffled look on his face.

"Err, thanks so much! Now I'll be able to go camping!" Jack said in glee.

"Don't you me you and your dad?" The man asked. Jack looked at him quickly.

"Yes! Of course, me and my dad, yeah," he said sheepishly before pulling the rest of his money out of his pocket. The man waved his arms.

"No no son, have it on me. Bad luck already your tent braking would hate for you to be without cash if you needed food or something," The man said nicely. Jack nodded and said thank you before heading out of the store and started walking down the lane.

He soon came across a big bright wood and ventured inside. He walked for a couple hours before coming across a beautiful lake. He was biting into his apple and looking across admiring the view when he noticed the large house the other end looming over the banks of the edge like it was daring to get closer. Jack then noticed a boy looking out of the balcony looking wistfully across the water like he wanted to jump free and glide across to the woods. The boy almost looked pained like a caged animal. Then a man in a suit came from behind him carrying a tray of drinks accompanied by a boy Jacks age and they smiled and talked before sitting on some deck chairs sipping lemonade.

Jack realized the boy was upset for his beverage being delayed and he was a rich snob who was spoiled rotten. Jack sent an angry glare over to the back of the head of the boy before turning from the lake, throwing his apple cork on the ground and walking away. He soon stumbled across a beautiful clearing only meters away from the lake that had beautiful flowers blooming everywhere and started pulling up the tarps and setting his stuff down. He looked around and smelled the air.

"Home sweet home," he whispered to himself before starting to build a fire and enjoy the sounds of nature all around him.


End file.
